


Honeymaren + Elsa - After Credits

by Eric102



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Children, F/F, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric102/pseuds/Eric102
Summary: Elsa invites Honeymaren to visit Ahtohallan and the ice fortress becomes a more important place for the two women than they expected.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I begin by saying that I am brazilian and do not speak english, so I apologize for any typos.  
> I created the first chapter of this fanfic two or three days after watching the movie "Frozen 2" in November, the second chapter came a week later, in December. Both were originally published on a fanfic site in my language, but I decided to start publishing my fanfics on AO3 and what is better to start with than my first ElsaMaren fanfic?  
> Anyway, I hope you like it.

Elsa asks Nokk to start slowing down as soon as she approaches Camp Northuldra, she descends from the ice steed doing her magic to turn it back into water, Nokk returns to the nearby stream which makes the Snow Queen up bowing to thank him, the woman still sees the horse's luminous eyes shining in the water before he disappears with a whinny, the sound attracts the attention of Honeymaren who was petting a reindeer.

"Elsa, you are back", greets the woman smiling. She approaches the blonde. "Was the trip to Ahtohallan good?"

"Yes" says Elsa, shaking her hand. "I still have a lot to learn about how to be the Fifth Spirit, but I feel that the trips there are helping me."

Honeymaren seems a little hesitant after hearing the blonde's words, she kicks a small stone while looking at the floor until she raises her head noticing Elsa quite curious.

"If I want, I can tell more stories about the spirits," proposes Honeymaren. "I know you can ask Yelana since she is the oldest and the leader of the tribe, in addition to having met the old families, but if you want to-"

"I would love to," says Elsa suddenly.

"Oh really?"

"Sure, besides you being my friend Honeymaren, I really wouldn't mind spending more time with you and actually-", it is Elsa now who seems undecided whether to speak or not, but she seems to make a decision, "we could talk in Athohallan. "

"Visit Athohallan?" Question the excited Northuldra as if she didn't believe it, Elsa shakes her head confirming what makes the warrior take a few steps holding the blonde's hands. "I really always wanted to visit the ice fortress, you are really amazing Elsa," she says before letting go of her hands.

"It doesn't take long to travel," says the blonde, running a hand through her hair, adjusting her hairstyle. "Besides, I wanted you to teach me a few more songs, I only know the one we sang at the stake."

"The song that your mother sang for you. Yes, I know a few more, but I don't know if my voice would honor these songs, maybe I can indicate someone else who can sing better."

"No," says Elsa, suddenly surprising her. The blonde herself was surprised by his tone, she took a few moments of pause before speaking again. "Your voice is beautiful Honeymaren, I would love for you to teach me some songs, but you will need to pay me for the trip to Ahtohallan and that is a good way," says Elsa, amused.

The smiling Honeymaren gives the blonde a light push on the shoulder, which makes the two women laugh softly. The warrior looks down and notices a small paper plane on the floor that catches her attention, she bends down to pick up the paper, noticing the quality of the paper.

"It's my sister's," explains the blonde, drawing Northuldra's attention. "It's an invitation for friday, Anna marked the day as the night of the games."

"Did Gale bring the message to you??"

"Yes, he is now the best way for me to communicate with my sister while she is in Arendelle and I in the Enchanted Forest", says Elsa taking the paper out of the brunette's hand until she remembers something. "Are you good at charades?"

"Charades?"

"Yes," the blonde repeats, she turns her back on Honeymaren, who watches her. "Maybe you can go with me?"

"Go with you? Is the invitation for Ryder too?"

"Ryder?" Elsa repeats the name of her friend's brother without understanding her quote. "No, it's just ... Yes, he can come too," she says after thinking about it. "So Ryder can take Kristoff for a walk around the kingdom and it will be a girls-only night. What do you think?"

"One night only for girls? It wouldn't be a bad idea, Ryder usually spends hours talking about Anna's fiance, it wouldn't be difficult to convince my brother to keep Kirstoff away," she says, amused, which makes Elsa laugh.

Elsa approaches the stream and with a flick of her hand calls for Nokk which after a few seconds again manifests itself as ice, Elsa with a flick rides the magic horse and extends her hand to Honeymaren.

"So let's go?"

"Go now? Didn't you just come back from Ahtohallan? You really want to have your classes, don't you?" Honeymaren asks with a slight touch of provocation.

"Yes," says Elsa without hesitation as she continues to extend her hand. Honeymaren approaches her holding her hand and helped by the woman in white who rides Nokk she positions herself behind Elsa. "Hold on tight, Nokk is a little rebellious at times."

"Okay," the woman approaches the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her chin on his shoulder. "Is it that good?"

Elsa takes a moment to answer, Honeymaren notices her red cheeks, but the blonde doesn't move away and seems to relax with her touch.

"Yes, it's perfect," says Elsa before starting to ride with Honeymaren towards Ahtohallan.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa couldn't help looking at the face of the Northuldra girl who looked at everything in awe, as soon as Nokk arrived at Ahthohallan Honeymaren without hesitation he descended from the water spirit and ran to the ice walls, everything was more beautiful at night, Elsa remembered , but even during the day the ice shone, the warrior was speechless.

Touching the large wall of ice she did not believe what she was seeing, almost felt guilty for being there, as if she was intruding on something so special that she was not worthy to see, but Elsa reaches out to touch her shoulder, both women they exchange glances and, without thinking twice, Honeymaren throws herself into the arms of the Fifth Spirit.

"Thank you so much for showing me," says Honeymaren, almost crying as she hugged Elsa, her face was hidden in the tall woman's neck. "I never thought that one day I could witness something so special, thank you so much Elsa, you don't know what that means to me."

Elsa extends her hand wiping away a tear that ran down the other woman's cheek, Honeymaren leans in for the sweet gesture.

"I haven't shown you anything yet, Honeymaren, nor have we entered Ahtohallan yet," explains the blonde, pointing to the entrance, which makes the Northuldra woman laugh.

"I know", agrees the warrior, turning to look at the entrance, "but... our people who always lived with magic had to learn to escape from it, to escape from the spirits when the mist appeared and when you and the her friends arrived showed us once again that magic is special, that magic is beautiful", Honeymaren says the last words looking at Elsa who feels a little red, she also remembers when her friend said "our people" instead of "my people", this thought warms the blonde's heart.

Going to Northuldra's side Elsa lets her hand touch the other girl's, she feels that the warrior is a little afraid to go further, but she doesn't need to, Honeymaren grabs her hand, the two women look at each other.

"Should we go?" Elsa asks, Honeymaren smiles at the question and with a little nod she says "yes" and the two women enter Ahtohallan. Together.

The first time Elsa entered Ahtohallan, the place is surrounded by her memories, her mother's memories, but when this time she finally arrived at the same place, he was silent, there was no memory of her mother above her asking for a duet that united the past with the present, but Honeymaren was still at his side.

Everything was different and at the same time for Elsa compared to her first visit. The first time she felt overflowing with memories, wanting to find answers to the questions she always had, but although her feelings were different on this new visit, she was no less emotional, the reactions of the woman beside her made up for everything. It was Honeymaren's first time in the memory room.

"Can I show you something?", Elsa asks, getting her attention and Honeymaren again nods. Since the blonde started living in the Enchanted Forest and asked her for something, the warrior never denied, never hesitated to say "yes" to anything that the Fifth Spirit asked, but she never did it because she was obliged to obey, but because she liked it . Honeymaren always did everything with a smile on her face of happiness, but even knowing the answer, Elsa always asked just to see the confidence that Honeymaren placed in her.

Elsa puts her hands close to each other concentrating the magic in a small storm, she feels Honeymaren's eyes on her which encourages her to stay more in that position, the warrior continues to look concentrated, the blonde gets up to look before she gets up hands in the air, releasing the explosion of ice that envelops the room with a snowstorm. Northuldra seems a little intimidated by the blast of snow that crosses the room, but instead of moving away from Elsa she approaches the other woman, Honeymaren is not scared, but impressed and when the blonde touches her shoulder any fear that she might have disappeared and together the whole room changes and snow figures appear, people made of ice start walking around the room.

A little Elsa made of snow runs after an Anna also made of snow, they throw snowballs at each other, but their clothes were summer and not winter, it was Elsa's magic. Anna ends up bumping into a tall woman, Honeymaren recognizes her for Elsa's stories, she was the late queen and mother of the sisters Iduna, a Northuldra. The figure of the late King Agnarr appears accompanied by Elsa and to the warrior's surprise he throws a snowball at his wife and they start a snowball war, there are many cries of joy, hugs, Honeymaren had never seen such a smile on someone's face.

Elsa feels a hand on her face, this time it was Honeymaren who wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Thank you," says the woman in thanks.

Suddenly something catches the attention of Honeymaren who turns away from Elsa and starts walking among the snow figures, as soon as she reaches her destination she looks at the Fifth Spirit, who is frowning at the discomfort of seeing the ice scene ahead from Northuldra. The warrior circles the two figures looking with a strange interest in the larger one who was dressed in an elegant way, had sideburns and a strange way of behaving while leaning towards the statue of young Anna, Elsa does not understand what the friend intended to stand behind of the statue of the man, but the woman's back was turned? Honeymaren looks at Elsa again with a malicious smile and before the blonde can say anything, the brunette kicks the figure of the man hitting the middle of her legs, destroying the statue that falls in the snow.

Elsa can't take it anymore and starts laughing trying to put her hand in front of her lips to contain her laughter.

"I can't believe you kicked him by imitating the way a horse would," says Elsa, laughing.

Honeymaren smiles when he addresses Elsa, she was proud of her act.

"From what you told me, I still did little, I wish I could meet this guy to show what happens to someone who treats a girl badly," says Honeymaren menacingly as he claps his fists.

"I admit that I would like to see the scene", agrees Elsa without hesitation to the brunette's surprise, who gives a cheerful giggle, but it seems that everything falls apart like a broken glass when she looks to the side. "Honeymaren? What happened?"

Northuldra starts running, ignoring Elsa's calls, she simply walks through all the ice sculptures without worrying about anything else, but suddenly she stops and falls on her knees on the floor, the panting blonde finally catches up to her, but before asking why she acted like this she perceives the warrior's raised finger and following the direction in which she pointed she understands everything.

"Honeymaren, come on, you're falling behind."

"It is against the rules to use a reindeer to win a race, brother, you are stealing. Mom tells him to stop stealing."

"Ryder, my son, is not going that far in the forest, the Valley of the Giants is on that path."

"You should scold him because he is stealing."

"It is getting late for the race, my daughter, go and call your father that dinner is almost ready, I will go after your brother."

"OK mother."

"Look at the tone of voice you use with me, young lady. And come here to kiss Mommy."

Little Honeymaren runs back to Northuldra camp, but her ice statue stops moving.

Sitting on the floor, the warrior looked at the statue of her mother, she was wearing the same clothes she has today, her hair was dark brown and it was loose falling down her back, looking closer Elsa realizes how beautiful she was, her eyes Honeymaren's are the same color as your mother's.

"Your mom was really beautiful," says Elsa, finally sitting next to Honeymaren.

"Yes," murmurs the warrior after a few seconds, "she was the best hunter our people have ever seen. My staff was hers."

Elsa puts her arm around her friend's shoulders and leans her body against hers, resting her head on her shoulder. Reaching out, the blonde finds Northuldra's hair, takes off her hat and puts it on the lap of the girl who holds it with her hands while the blonde strokes her long brown hair. Elsa feels that she closes her eyes, Honeymaren gets closer to her.

"I miss her so much," Honeymaren starts to speak, her voice is shaking, she's crying. "She never had a chance to train me, to see me grow, I could never say how much I loved her, how much I loved them." The brunette looks up to look at her friend, some tears have already dried. "She would love to meet you, thanks to her I fell in love with the spirits and now you are here, the spirit she was trying to find, the Fifth Spirit".

The symbol painted in the center of the room seems to shine, the symbol that unites the spirit of water, wind, earth, fire and finally the fifth. Elsa remembers the first time she saw Ahtohallan, when she finally broke free and let all her magic run freely through her body, but for her the meaning of being a spirit was different than it was for Honeymaren and her mother, as she told everything more magical than she ever imagined, looking at the statue of her friend's mother she really regrets that the woman is no longer here, she wanted to thank for everything she did for the warrior and even for her.

Elsa helps Honeymaren to get up, the warrior was still leaning on the blonde who had her arms around her waist, none of them bothered with the contact and stayed a little longer than necessary, Northuldra leaned over and finally passed the arms around the blonde finally hugging her.

A hug, a hug of emotions, a hug of feelings. Elsa feels warm when hugging her friend, wondering if she can really call her that, if they have gone beyond just friends, but she doesn't want to break the hug until the two women suddenly turn to ice and disintegrate.

"Why did you do that, Aren?" Elsa asks a little disappointed looking at her youngest son. His hair was dark brown as was his skin tone, his clothes were Northuldra, but his colors were blue with red accents.

"We've seen you kissing mom all the time, we don't want to see how your first kiss went," agrees Hilde, her eyes were blue and her hair was golden, her clothes were more noble than her brother's in the colors of Arendelle, purple it's green.

Honeymaren, who is beside his daughter, walks to be with his wife, his hair was long in a huge braid, his arms were very muscular because of the training, his uniform resembled that of his son. She hugs Elsa from behind, spreading some kisses on the woman's neck to the joy of the Fifth Spirit and the appearance of disgusted sounds emitted by her children.

The Snow Queen's dress reached the floor, there were many details made of ice with some darker colors of blue accompanied by a cape, she had a white crystal crown on her head and her hair was loose.

Elsa turns in her wife's arms to face her, reaching out and holding the smaller woman's chin by pulling her face towards hers.

"That's because you two destroyed the ice statues," says Elsa before claiming the other woman's lips for herself. The sweet and refreshing taste of Elsa's lips encourages Honeymaren to wrap her arms more tightly around his wife's waist, managing to lift her into the air without ever leaving her mouth, both of them do not hesitate to include the tongue and the kiss persists for several minutes, Elsa feels hot, but when the kisses break they find themselves alone in the memory room.

Elsa looks around the room a little scared without seeing the children, but his wife pulls her back into his arms, touching his lips to hers, but without kissing her yet.

"They must have gone to play with Marshmallow and Snoogies," whispers the warrior seductively against his wife's lips, rubbing them, stoking the Fifth Spirit.

"So, do we have a little time for ourselves?" and once again Elsa asked a question that she knew the answer was "yes", they kissed again.

From the entrance of the hall the two women hear the sounds of disgust from their children for the affection of their mothers, but without letting go of the lips of his wife Elsa creates an ice wall for them to have privacy.

Visits to Ahtohallan have always been fun.


End file.
